warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
CloudClan/Roleplay Archive1
(Skyflame) I padded outside the warriors den. The freash kill pile was well stocked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Silverstar padded up to Skyflame. "The clan is doing-" Silverstar was tackled by her kit, Sapphirekit. "Got you!" she purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Stormflame let out a purr of amusement. "I think another border patrol should be aranged." Prickl ar 17:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sapphirekit ran into the nursery and got her littermates. "We'll go!" she mewed. Jaytalon purred. Silverstar shook her head. "What would i do if a fox got yous?" asked Silverstar. Sapphirekit sighed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) "I'll go," Stormflame mewed. Prickl ar 17:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Jaytalon nodded. "Count me in." he meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Jaytalon and Stormflame went on a patrol by Fireclan. Jaytalon sented Fireclan cats, the scent went over their border. "Those mouse-brains!" he spat. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Bearfur walked around camp.Feuersterne 22:39, February 2, 2012 (UTC) That night... (Rping Skyflame) I was aleep in the warriors den. I started to see cats with stars in their pelts. One of them whispered "Skyflame..." "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Willowshine, and I give you warning," she whispered. "For what?" I asked. "There will be three cats who will light this forest in a time of darkness," she whispered. Some warning. She faded into the moon lit blanket of sky. "Find the two others," were her last words. "Isn't that a bit gerneral!" I called back after her. There was no reply... I awoke to the faint sunlight drifting through the entrance to the warriors den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (Silverstar should be one! Leaders are never chosen in prophcies while leading!)POST Silverstar noticed Skyflame's worry. She padded to her. "What is the matter?" she asked. (Well I was thinking a cat from each clan. One from Fireclan, one from CloudClan, and one from RainClan) "Oh, nothing," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:16, February 3, Silverstar sighed and padded away. She remember her prophcy from once: Silver will shine, leading the clan to saftey... That Night At the Gathering.... A FireClan cat padded up to me and sat down. Courious, I asked "Who are you?" "Oh, sorry," he started. "My name's Thunderstrike, what's your's?" "Skyflame," I awnsered. (You can be Thunderstrike if you like, he's part of the prophecy) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thunderstrike nodded. "I came here because starclan told me to come." meowed Thunderstrike. I gasped. Calming myself down I said "Are you sure?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thunderstrike nodded. "They told me to find two others, like me." he meowed. Silverstar padded up to Thunderstrike. "Starclan tod me you were coming." she meowed. (she's not part of it, Starclan told him he was coming, another was coming too.) "Umm..." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:46, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Stormflame looked around. (I want to be in the prophecy tooooo Wahhhhhh! I'll be the cat from RainClan then) Prickl ar 13:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Flamepelt followed Thunderstrike. What was he doing? (Flamepelt and thunderstrike can be siblings and Flamepelt tags along) Prickl ar 14:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I saw Flamepelt pad up to Thunderstrike. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 14:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) "Hi." meowed Thunderstrike.---- "Cloudclan! lets go to the gathering!" she yowled. "Don't leave!" cried Sapphirekit. "I'm sorry, deary. I would take you if i could." mewed Silverstar. She took her clan to the gathering. The clearing grew silent as the leaders began the formal part of the gathering. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 19:55, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Silverstar stepped forward. "Prey is going well, i think Fireclan is agreeing! You mouse brains have your own prey!" she spat. (What?) "Um, yeah, we do," said a Fireclan warrior. "And might I add, it is running quite nicely in our territory," added another. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:19, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Flamepelt rolled her eyes. Silverstar was a mouse-brain. (Don't take it personally :D) Prickl ar 01:34, February 10, 2012 (UTC) We waited for the next leader to speak. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) (Jaytalon can sorta hear thoughts...) Jaytalon hissed at Flamepelt. "Watch your tounge, before i have to watch it for ya!" he spat to Flamepelt. Silverstar nodded to her mate. "We did scent their scent." growled Jaytalon. "O.K, moving on," said Glitterstar cheerfully. "Green leaf has brought tons of prey to our section of the forest." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:08, February 10, 2012 (UTC) (When is this great jorney going to happen??) Flamepelt rolled her eyes once more and went to see what Thurshstrike was doing. Prickl ar 17:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Same with us! I think we have plenty of prey. I don't see why we should be stealing," Eaglestar yowled with a glare to Silverstar, "Shall we end this wonderful ''gathering?" Prickl ar 17:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (Great jorney? I don't remember anything about that. Sorry If I said that, then forgot) "Yes!" shouted the three clans. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 18:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Silverstar growled at Eaglestar. "Come on, Cloudclan! If Fireclan wants to have cats get hurt, that's their problbem!" spat Silverstar. Her clan yowled in agreement. She left the gathering with her clan. "What did we do?" said a FireClan cat. "I dunno?" said another. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Lavaspark sighed. He went to camp and went near, not across, Cloudclan border. He scented Fireclan cat scents going across the border. I was on a border patrol with Mintfur. "Hey," she said. "I'm scenting some FireClan cats." "Yeah, me too," I said. We followed the scent and found to FireClan kits. "Got you!" said one. "Hey, no fair!" shouted the other. "Hey! You kits!" I shouted. They stoped playing and turned around to look at us. "Um, hi?" said one nervously. Mintfur narrowed her eyes. We draged them back to camp to show Silverstar. "Hey! Let us go!" they said ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:20, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Silverstar was good with kits, she knew what to do. "Why are you here? You know this isn't YOU'R home." she growled. "W-we were just playing! O-Our mother said to play, and she was with us!" squeaked one. "They're lieing," said Mintfur. "If she was with them we would have scented her." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:06, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Jaytalon caught a scent of a Fireclan cat. She had milk scent on her. He crouched down, and sprang out. He caught her easily. "You salvage! You killed my kits!" she spat. "You over the border!" retorted Jaytalon. She ran, and Jaytalon chased. He herded her like a sheep right into Cloudclan camp. "Silverstar!" he called. Silverstar came out. "Well well. Look what the....cat...no, dog drug in!" growled Silverstar "Oh Starclan," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:36, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Moonlight, a queen. You see miss Silverstar, this cat here chased me over my border! I was exersising my kits, and they followed me. That gray tabby tom, Jaytalon, it is, was on MY border." meowed the queen. Stormflame looked at the queen. Prickl ar 22:54, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Silverstar snorted. "What do you think, Mintfur? Do you think its true?" she asked. (BRB) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Stormflame lashed her tail. Why was FireClan and CloudClan suddenly at war? (BRB as well) 23:00, February 15, 2012 (UTC) "Mintfur, who do you believe?" meowed Silverstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) the next day... Silverstar took a deep breath. "Another troubling day?" purred Jaytalon, his eyes shining as he padded into the nursery. Silvstar laughed, her blue eyes shining. Sapphirekit and her siblings were curled up next to Silverstar.Silverstar 01:10, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Skyflame paced around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:48, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Diamondkit padded around, bored. She looked over at Eagleheart's den, and then padded away. --- Eagleheart sorted herbs. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:11, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Sapphirekit woke up and saw Diamondkit. She pinned her down. Silverstar purred. "Kits who are two moons old are such a pawful..." she murmured as Jaytalon licked her ear.Silverstar 21:36, October 5, 2012 (UTC) She heard a sound in the bushes... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:31, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Silverstar saw Skyflame. "What?" she asked.Silverstar 22:35, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Skyflame stayed quiet. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Windwhisper dismissed the noise as another cat romping around. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) She padded closer. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive